6th Year of Hogwarts
by Kare Kitty Sweety
Summary: I changed the title, makes more sense, has some singing in it, cant denie the singing!


6th Year at Hogwarts.  
By Kare Kitty Sweety  
  
(A/N All hp stuff belong 2 JK Rowling.)  
  
Everyone is on the Hogwarts Express, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are in there 6th year.  
  
Harry: I wish they would have a dance. -day dreaming about Cho Chang-  
  
Ron: Ya.....-day dreaming about really hott girls-  
  
Hermione: O please! -imagining a really hott guy-  
  
-A new girl walks in so beautiful it made ron's and harry's mouth water-  
  
New Girl: Hi, mind if I stay here with you guys? I'm tired of being stared at! -flips long silky red-brown hair-  
  
Hermione: Nope, my name is Hermione Granger, this is Harry Potter and Ron Weasly.  
  
New Girl: My name is Charisse-Layla ReCardo, but everyone will call me C.L., Char, or Lay.  
  
Harry and Ron: -staring at her and saying dumbly- Hi............  
  
Charisse-Layla: -giggles and smiles with a devilish look in her forest green eyes-  
  
Hermione: Sit down, relax, kick these guys for me...  
  
Charisse-Layla: -laughs- Alright -kicks Harry and Ron hard-  
  
Harry: OW! For gods sake! You kick really hard!  
  
Charisse-Layla: Oh stop being such a baby! and don't you go cry your eyes out Ron!  
  
Ron: -watering at eyes and checks leg- DAMN! Look it! She gave me the biggest bruse I've ever had!  
  
Charisse-Layla: Unless you want another one, you'll shut up!  
  
Hermione: So, what do you look for in guys?  
  
Charisse-Layla: Well.......  
-takes out keyboard and presses play and starts singing-  
Hey!  
What do you think I am  
Just some other girl?  
I don't think so,  
You must be thinkin'  
Of somebody else  
  
I can take care  
Of myself  
Don't need no guy  
To defend me!  
  
I don't need no guy  
To help me keep of ogars  
Like you  
I don't need no guy  
To defend me  
I can take care,  
Take care of myself!  
  
I ain't no black belt  
In karate or kun-fu  
I'm much bitchier than I look  
I need more from a man  
Than just a guy who thinks  
He can defend me  
  
I can take care  
Of myself  
Don't need no guy  
To defend me!  
  
I don't need no guy  
To help me keep of ogars  
Like you  
I don't need no guy  
To defend me  
I can take care,  
Take care of myself!  
  
I don't need no guy  
To help me with other guys  
I don't need no guy  
To beat up ogars like him  
I don't need no guy  
To defend me!  
Don't need no guy!  
  
I can take care  
Of myself  
Don't need no guy  
To defend me!  
  
I don't need no guy  
To help me keep of ogars  
Like you  
I don't need no guy  
To defend me  
I can take care,  
Take care of myself!  
  
I dont need no guy  
To help me keep of ogars  
Like you  
I dont need no guy  
To defend me  
I can take care,  
Take care of myself!  
  
Don't need no guy  
To take care of me.  
  
-stops singing and stops keyboard-  
  
Harry: -gazing at Charisse-Layla-  
  
Charisse-Layla: -kicks Harry- What do you think?  
  
Hermione: Loved it!  
  
Ron: Great!  
  
Harry: Cool!  
  
Intercom: We'll be arriving at Hogwarts in 5 minutes.  
  
Hermione: Better change! You guys, LEAVE!  
  
Harry: Why should we? Why don't you leave?  
  
Charisse-Layla: GO! -kicks Harry and pushes Ron-  
  
Harry: Alright! Alright!  
  
Ron: We're goin'! Sesh.  
  
-Harry and Ron leave while Hermione and Charisse-Layla change-  
  
Hermione: -knocks on door- Alright, you guys can come in.  
  
-Harry and Ron come in, then Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle come in from other compartment-  
  
Malfoy: Well, well, well, what do we have here? Potter-we-potter, Wezy, and Her-mo-ninny. I see you have a new little friend. What's this whimps name? Jan-Jan?  
  
-Crabbe and Goyle laugh there dumb laugh-  
  
Hermione: You shouldn't have said that......  
  
Charisse-Layla: What'd you say about me blondie? Huh, punk?!  
  
Malfoy: What's your name?  
  
Charisse-Layla: Charisse-Layla and why do you give a hell?  
  
Malfoy: Well, long name we have don't we, Miss I Think I'm Tough?  
  
Harry: You better take that back Malfoy, I'm serious.  
  
Malfoy: What's she going to do? Squeeze my arm?  
  
Ron: OoOoOoOoOo, you've done it now!  
  
-Charisse-Layla charges at Malfoy bangs him againist the compartment door and knocks him out-  
  
-Crabbe and Goyle duddel towards Charisse-Layla-  
  
-Charisse-Layla flips Goyle other herself and he knocks into wall then punches Crabbe in face-  
  
-Crabbe gets bloody nose and falls back-  
  
Charisse-Layla: That's what happens when you mess with me! Neva! Mess with Charisse-Layla Belle ReCardo!  
  
-Charisse-Layla drags Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle into compartment with lots of people watching shocked at Charisse-Layla-  
  
Charisse-Layla: They were being mean, if they wake-up and bother you, just call ReCardo.  
  
Pansy: Oh my god! Malfoy are you ok! -comes rushing down by Malfoy- You......SELFISH BITCH!  
  
Charisse-Layla: -strides towards Pansy and punches her in the stomache then in the face-  
  
-Pansy has a black eye and is clutching stomache-  
  
Charisse-Layla: Bye everyone! See you at the feast!  
  
-Train stops-  
  
(A/N END OF CHAPTER! The lyrics for the song above is by me, Karelanne (Care-a-lan).) 


End file.
